nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rinha Rayne
'Character First Name:' Rayne 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' RayneKitsune 'Nickname: (optional)' Rayne, Ray Ray, Kitsune/Kitsu 'Age:' 11 'Date of Birth:' 08/13/02 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Getsugakurian 'Height:' 4'8" 'Weight:' '' 80lbs'' 'Blood Type:' O Positive 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' a rose with thorns tattoo on my stomach, which i keep hidden with my cloths. 'Affiliation:' Getsugakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Intial Personality: Rayne is usually pretty upbeat, but not annoyingly so. if no one is talking in a full room with her in it, she'll usually blurt out something random to break the silence, but if people are talking at a regular pace and are not talking to her, she'll keep her silence and listen for someone to adress her. she's pretty laid back most of the time and has a semi-perverted sense of humor. Combat Personality: Rayne's blue eyes become like icicles as she becomes fully aware of her situation and keeps a wary eye on her opponent or opponents. her laid back attitude turns to icy and controled fury. all in all, she becomes an unreadable opponent herself. 'Behaviour:' Rayne can usually be found up in a tree reading a book. when she's not reading she can be found in a small secluded area, training with her jujitsu and ninjutsu. When she's around other people, she's usually in an amused, upbeat mood, but when someone starts to say, insult those she cares about, even if said other person is a ninja as well, she will snap and warn them twice before threatening them bodily harm or verbal harm. Once a battle ensues, she becomes like an ice queen, cold, controled, unreadable, unpredictable, and strangely deadly in her own way. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Touch or Speak ill of those i hold dear, and you will die regretting it." "Dont underestemate me." "I may look cute, but im just as dangerous." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' 50% Rinha, 50% Unknown - Needs to be known even if IC not known- Kagato Mother: Arisa Rinha. Deseased. Father: Unknown 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu 'Chakra color:' Blueish white 'Weapon Inventory:' Shuriken x 10 (15 pieces) Makibishi Spikes x 20 (10 pieces) Flash Bomb x 2 (8 pieces) Paper Bomb x 2 (4 pieces) Metal Claws x 2 (10 pieces) Total: 47 pieces Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Getsugakure Amegakure 'Enemies:' Omoidegakure 'Background Information:' when Rayne was born, her mother abandoned her in one of the unoccupied buildings, hoping Rayne would die quickly, as she didnt want to keep the reminder of Rayne and Rayne's sire. Rayne was there for two days before a passing villager heard her cries and found her, taking her in. Rayne was raised in secrecy by the villager and quickly learned how to survive once she was able to walk and talk. she was 7 when she began to observe the ninja's in the village as they trained. she began to mimic their training methods in her own secluded area and as she progressed her training, she learned how to control each of her hits to the most potiential of harm to the least amount. whenever she found someone injured though, regardless of whom, and they were still breathing, she blindfolded them and began to heal their wounds and tend to them the best she could, over time her healing abilities grew. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''